


Bad Words

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Swearing, they're in love ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wherein Oikawa and Iwaizumi are caught up in the things they are not supposed to say.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 19





	Bad Words

**1.**

There is warmth.

It is slow and conscious, bound to morning light. The trees dip their leaves in it, painting the yard with orange hues. It is summer, or late summer, Iwaizumi is not sure. Time is not so important to seven-year-olds who, net in hand, are out to conquer the world, one captured butterfly at a time.

He is still. Breathing as quiet as he can, Iwaizumi observes the creature from a meter away. It is small, almost as tiny as his hand around the wooden handle of his net, with wings the same color of blue as the sky above. He is being careful, as careful as a child can be when staking his claim on nature; eyes focused, sharp, and clear in a minute, where he sees that the butterfly has perched itself on a sagging leaf.

He knows. It is now or never.

He takes a step forward, his bare toes pressing hard past his slippers and onto the grass. He is getting ready to run over and make a catch. _One_ , he counts under his breath. _Two._ He is determined. _Three_ –

“Iwa-chaaaan!” Oikawa yells from behind him. “Hey, Iwa-chan, look at me!”

Iwaizumi stops in his tracks, net half-cast, with the mesh flopping over unto his head. The butterfly flies away, somewhere far and out of range; out of Iwaizumi’s too short reach. Oikawa calls one more time, his high-pitched voice ringing throughout the yard. The sun shines bright above them. Iwaizumi frowns.

“ _What?_ ”

“Look!” Oikawa says, oblivious to the whole situation. He is bouncing a volleyball between his two skinny, out-stretched arms at an almost stable pace. To be sure, it _is_ quite impressive, for someone who only began a month ago. Still, he is annoying. “I reached twenty!”

Iwaizumi sighs.

Just then, as Oikawa speaks, the ball hits the side of his right wrist instead of the center of his clasped hands. The ball fires back, fast, into his face; the force of impact making him yelp as he stumbles. He loses his footing in half an instant, falling butt-first unto the ground. Iwaizumi runs towards him, concern written all over his face.

Oikawa leans into the grass in obvious despair, balling his fists.

“Are you okay, Tooru?” Iwaizumi asks, head tilting.

When Oikawa doesn’t answer, Iwaizumi kneels down and pokes him in the forehead. Oikawa groans, tears brimming.

“I’m dead, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Okay.”

“I almost had it,” Oikawa mutters in frustration. “ _Twenty-two_.”

Iwaizumi glares at his over-dramatic friend. He lost his chance at a rare butterfly for _this?_ Iwaizumi is aghast. It makes him want to poke Oikawa’s forehead again. Maybe a little harder. “Don’t hurt yourself, stupid.”

It takes a second, because Oikawa is wholly absorbed in his immense pain, but when it sinks in, it is potent. A breeze passes through them and the garden trees shake. Oikawa’s eyes widen. He gasps. “You can’t say that!”

“Say what?”

“The _s-word!_ ” Oikawa stage-whispers.

Iwaizumi blinks. Oh. _Stupid_ , he thinks. He heard his dad call their cat that once, when it got into the cupboards and spilled sugar all over the floor. In Iwaizumi’s mind, Oikawa is the same, right now; aggravated over a mess that he made himself. On some level, Iwaizumi knows it’s not a polite word; it’s not something he can say in school, after all. But, a burst of bravado swells in him, spurred by his missed chance at a butterfly in his net. He wants to put Oikawa in his place for once. Iwaizumi sticks out his tongue. “Stupid!”

“I’m not stupid!” Oikawa protests, face going red. He sits up, finally, forgetting his ordeal. “Iwachan, I–”

“Stupid!”

“Hey–!”

“Stupid-kawa!”

Oikawa struggles for a second before shouting: “I’m going to tell your mom!”

Iwaizumi stops in his tracks and goes pale. Oh, the Mom Card. _Oikawa must be real offended_ , he thinks. It was not something they pulled on each other often; it was reserved for dire situations. As Oikawa huffs and crosses his arms, Iwaizumi scratches the back of his neck. He is remorseful. “Tooru,” he mumbles. “Please don’t.”

“Too late,” Oikawa shakes his head, mind made up. “You’re just too mean, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi thinks fast, his heart pounding in his chest. He can already feel his ear getting twisted out of this world. His mom is nice, yes, but at her core? Strict. She is not going to take this instance lightly, he knows, especially coming from Oikawa, himself.

“What do you want?” Iwaizumi mutters, glaring at the grass beneath his knees. The dirt will stain them, later in the day.

Oikawa raises an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“I’ll get you anything. Just don’t tell my mom.”

“Oooh,” Oikawa ponders, putting a hand on his chin. “How about a spaceship?”

Iwaizumi feels like he has aged a thousand years. “No.”

“You said _anything_.”

“Anything _else_.” Iwaizumi’s voice threatens a whack to Oikawa’s head, so Oikawa relents.

“Fine,” Oikawa says, thinking hard. “I waaant… Hmm…” It takes an excruciating minute before he goes: “Oh, I know!”

“What is it?”

“Milk bread!”

It was Iwaizumi’s dad’s favorite snack. There were tons of those fluffy packets lying around their house, thankfully. Iwaizumi is relieved at the simple request. “Okay… you can have milk bread tomorrow.” The sun beats down on them, casting their shadows in odd angles. “Just don’t tell.”

A smile spreads across Oikawa’s face. “ _Really_ , Iwa-chan?” He just loves to rub it in.

Iwaizumi sighs in defeat. “Yes.”

The butterfly he was chasing hovers above them. _Why does Oikawa always get what he wants?_

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to stephie who is my irl iwa-chan and has allowed me to scream about hq for an entire week. ily


End file.
